Supernatural Storms
by atouchofbroadway
Summary: Prompted on tumblr - "Can you write something where kurt discovers blaine's greatest fear when he sees him shaking and crying once he gets home and then they get all cute and coupley pleaseeee" Some Blaine angst, but mostly fluffy Klaine love.


"I'll be back in a few!" Kurt called to Blaine as he plucked his car keys from the bowl resting by the door. Kurt remembered when they first had gotten it.

"_Blaine, there is no way I am going to try and work this rainbow monstrosity into my interior design!" _

"_Kurt, come on. It's part of who we are." _

"_Blaine, we're gay not unicorns," _

Kurt had settled for using it as a key bowl when Blaine had threatened that either the bowl was staying or he was getting matching curtains.

"Okay, Love." Blaine replied from his spot on the couch, never pulling his eyes from the TV screen.

Kurt smiled to himself. Ever since Blaine had discovered 'Supernatural', he had become a hermit. Days passed as Blaine curled himself into a ball and eagerly watched the show, often begging Kurt to come and view it with him. While Kurt didn't particularly have an interest in a pair of attractive men hunting down ghost, despite the rugged attractiveness of Dean, he enjoyed teasing Blaine about his little crush on Cas.

"_Kurt, a new episode is starting! Come here!" Blaine pleaded, patting the couch cushion beside him. _

"_Is your boyfriend in this one?" Kurt cocked one brow as he slid into his seat._

"_Shut up." Blaine grumbled. _

"_If wings turn you on so much, maybe I should go buy us a bird to keep in the bedroom." Kurt continued, poking lightly at Blaine's side. _

Blaine turned his head for a millisecond, to quickly press his hand to his lips and blow Kurt an invisible kiss.

"Love you too, Mr. Winchester." Kurt chuckled, shaking his head at his future husband.

Blaine's whiny groan was the last thing Kurt heard before he shut the door. Spinning the keys around his finger, Kurt hurried down the stairs and out into the street. Once he stepped outside, the cool air instantly began to nip at the places Kurt was uncovered.

He wrapped his jacket tight around his torso with one hand and brought his other hand to his mouth to let out an ear splitting whistle.

"Taxi!" he shouted, loud enough to put Rachel Berry to shame.

The closet yellow cab, swerved over to the curb and allowed Kurt just enough time to jump in before speeding off.

Kurt was telling the driver his destination when a soft beep came from his pocket. Kurt fished out his phone to see none other then a text from Blaine.

**From Blaine : **Can you bring home some pie?

Kurt rolled his eyes before tapping out a quick response.

**To Blaine : **Fine, but if this is for your weird obsession, I swear…..

—-

As Kurt's feet hit the pavement, so did a few droplets of rain. Kurt raised his head to see a gray sky that held enough dark storm clouds to blot out the sun. It only took a few more seconds for the rain to start falling in sprinkles.

"Shit." Kurt muttered, throwing an arm over his head and running towards the store.

—

Blaine had switched the television off now. He instead was perched by the window, nervously fidgeting with his hands. The clouds were getting darker and darker and seemed to be threatening to release at any second.

The rain that was beating against the glass was becoming a steady pour and the wind was whistling loudly. It was whipping about so roughly it shook the window panes.

Blaine suddenly became aware of just how heavy his breathing had gotten. He moved one hand up to his throat, rubbing softly as he gulped like a cartoon character. He patted his hands on his jeans in a feeble attempt to remove the beads of sweat that were forming on his palms.

"Blaine, stop! You're being stupid." Blaine told himself, just like he always did. And then came the thunder. With a low rumbling roar, the sky shouted down a taunting yell.

Blaine was panicking now. He doubled over, putting his face in his hands.

"Blaine, stop! You're being stupid." He repeated. Only this time his voice cracked halfway through the sentence.

With the crack in his voice, the first crack of lightning sent a sharp spark of light across the otherwise black sky.

Blaine was nearing a slight hyperventilation. No, scratch that. He was there. Blaine bit down roughly on his bottom lip to stop the babyish whimper from escaping.

"Blaine! Stop it! You're being stupid! You're being a child! You're not a child! Grow up, Blaine! Grow up!" He was practically pleading with himself as he yelled.

"Just forget. Forget. Forget. Please forget." Blaine wrapped his arms around his head as if he was shielding himself from a blow that was never coming.

As he allowed his first tear to fall, the power snapped off.

—

Kurt gathered the grocery bags from the seat beside him, payed the cab driver, and stumbled from the car and into the rain. He took off, running as quickly as he could, trying not to drop the bags. Water splashed everywhere, sometimes up onto his pants, making Kurt curse.

Once he was safely inside, Kurt was greeted with a pitch black apartment.

"Mgmhhgh." Kurt groaned, letting his head tip back to emphasize his aggravation of now having to carry five bags of food up four flights of stars in the dark. He began the trudge, pausing only to readjust his fingers or push his wet hair off of his forehead.

Finally he reached the front door. Heaving out a long breath of relief, Kurt dropped one of the bags and quickly unlocked the door.

"Blaine, I'm back! Can you believe my luck? Caught in a storm, blackout, and-" Kurt began to speak as he shut the door behind him, stopping when the only reply was silence.

"Blaine?" Kurt called, setting the bags down and placing the pie by the hideous pottery.

There was still no response. Kurt took careful steps around the apartment. There was no Blaine on the couch. No Blaine at the table. No Blaine in the kitchen. No Blaine in the bathroom. On any other occasion Kurt wouldn't be concerned but the grumbling of the storm and the enveloping darkness made him a little more nervous.

"Maybe he fell asleep?" Kurt wondered to himself, heading for the bedroom.

Before he could nudge the door open. Kurt heard a sob come from the other side.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted. shoving the door open, urgent now that the fear of an injured fiancee was present.

It may have been dark but there was no missing the large shadow curled up on the bed. It was a person, wrapped fully in a sheet, arms clutching their knees tightly to their chest, and crying softly.

"Blaine." Kurt gasped, moving at the speed of light to reach him.

"Kurt!" Blaine shot away, scooting so far he almost fell off the bed.

Kurt had never seen him like this. Kurt didn't know. Kurt couldn't know. He already had a few close calls like the time Kurt came back from Rachel's early.

_Blaine sat solemnly on the couch, rubbing at his eyes. The storm had finally passed but the sickness in his stomach hadn't. Blaine shuddered softly, sniffing away the last tears that were drying on his cheeks. _

"_Blaine?" Kurt's voice startled him. _

"_Kurt!" Blaine jumped, surprised at the gravely tone in his own voice. _

"_Are you okay?" _

"_Yeah, yeah of course. I was-uh just-uh watching Titanic. You know h-how that movie gets to me." Blaine lied, praying Kurt didn't notice just how puffy his eyes were. _

"_Okay." Kurt said slowly, ignoring the fact the TV was off. _

Blaine sloppily scrubbed at his tear filled eyes as he stuttered through the same excuse, "H-hi K-Kurt. I-I-I was just uh watching T-Titanic again and I-"

"Blaine, the power is out-."

Kurt was cut off by a loud crashing noise of an outside garbage can falling over from the wind. Blaine let out a squeak that put Kurt's high notes to shame.

Kurt, concerned, crawled closer to Blaine and opened his arms to his fiancee.

Blaine hesitated, scared of Kurt judging him.

Almost as if Kurt read his thoughts, he said, "Blaine. I don't bite."

Blaine burred his head into Kurt's chest and nuzzled until he could hear the soft thump of Kurt's heartbeat.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered, "Are you afraid of thunderstorms?"

A flush of red covered Blaine's cheeks as he muttered a few unintelligible sentences into Kurt's shirt.

Blaine, being in the state that he was, truly believed the inaudible excuses he had just spewed had worked, when another crack of lightning sent Blaine into a babbling hysteria.

"Shhhh. It's okay. I got you. It's okay. I got you." Kurt whispered into Blaine's hair while warmly stroking his back.

That was how the rest of the night went. The only words that were spoken were Kurt's comforting hums and soft murmurs of 'I love you'.

—

Kurt woke first. Blaine was limp against his chest, still tightly cocooned in his blanket. His cheeks were pink and stained with tears. Kurt reached out to wipe his face with the sheet and when he did, Blaine's lips curled into the tiniest of smiles. Kurt slowly slid out from under the sleeping angel, doing his absolute best not to wake him from his slumber.

As soon as he was free from Blaine's clasp, Kurt leaned down, pecked his forehead, and hurried from the room.

—

Blaine awoke to a cold bed and a light drizzle patting the window. Blaine gazed around the room for a moment before confirming Kurt was absent.

From the other room there was a clatter and then a familiar cry of, "Damn it!"

Blaine unraveled himself from the homemade nest and padded into the kitchen. Kurt was on his knees, scrubbing the floor clean from what looked to be coffee.

"Oh, did I wake you?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine.

"No. No. I was up." Blaine bent down to help wipe up the drink.

"I got it." Kurt said, using a tone close to the one that had been mumbling, 'I got you', last night.

Kurt caught Blaine's gaze for a moment, silently alerting him that they were going to talk. Blaine couldn't do this. He just couldn't.

"Here have mine." Kurt smiled weakly, pushing a steaming cup across the counter with one hand and dropped the soaking rag into the sink with the other.

Blaine sipped the coffee, cupping the mug close to himself to harness as much of it's heat as possible. Kurt watched him for a minute before he took Blaine's hand and lead him from the kitchen.

"Sit." Kurt said, patting the seat that Blaine usually sat in during his binge TV watching.

Blaine reluctantly plopped down, feeling a mixture of embarrassment and shame.

Kurt scooted closer to him, never letting go of his hand.

"I love you, okay? You know that. And I know you love me. You don't keep secrets from the people you love, especially when they can help you. I want you to feel safe Blaine. I want you to talk to me. I want you to know I'm here." Kurt said softly, running his thumb over Blaine's knuckles.

"I know and I love you too. _So _much. It's just…..it's a sore subject." Blaine rubbed at the back of his neck sheepishly as he spoke.

Kurt didn't speak this time, he just squeezed Blaine's hand. That was all it took.

"W-when I was little," Blaine started, "M-my dad-"

Kurt inhaled sharply. Blaine and his father had never gotten along. Let's just say that the mix Blaine's sexuality and his father's alcoholism didn't leave a lot of room for father son bonding.

"My dad would c-come home on nights it stormed. The bar would close up w-when it stormed s-so my father would come home drunk and-and angry and-"

"Blaine." Kurt breathed softly.

"I guess somewhere along the line my brain made the connection between my father and storms." Blaine's voice wavering as he finished.

"I love you so much. You're so brave." Kurt said quickly, pulling Blaine into a hug.

They sat there holding each other for a good minute before Kurt pulled back to speak.

"I'm never going to let anyone hurt you. Never. That includes storms." Kurt smiled warmly.

"I love you." Blaine sighed, staring into Kurt's eyes as if he had hung the moon.

"I love you too. Screw thunderstorms, right?"

Blaine chuckled at the remark, ducking his head as he did so.

"Thank you." Blaine whispered, leaning over so he could fall into Kurt's lap.

"Would some Verynormal cheer you up?" Kurt asked.

Blaine chose to ignore Kurt's bad joke and nodded into Kurt's stomach.

—

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine said.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked, pausing the episode.

"I think I figured out why I like Cas so much."

"Hmm?"

"Because he reminds me of you."

"What? Me! Why?" Kurt laughed.

"Your both angels." Blaine smiled pressing a small kiss to Kurt's blushing cheek.


End file.
